Sexual Frustration
by KyuubiNineTailedFox
Summary: Everybody is sick, so Zidane has to go and fight nine of the Chaos Warriors. Zidane is exhausted after battling eight Chaos Warriors, and at the end, Kuja gives Zidane a little pick me up... Yaoi, lemon, Kuja/Zidane, PWP, oneshot.


**Is this PWP? (Porn Without Plot)**

**If so, tell me.**

**I also think this sex scene is alot better than my first.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**WARNING: CONTAINS GAY SEX.**_

**_Although some kinda like that sort of stuff!_**

**_LIKE ME!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Why did everyone get sick except for me? I had stupidly offered to fight everyone's foes, and to my surprise, everyone went along with it. I had to go and defeat nine Chaos Warriors! Excluding Jecht, because Tidus went off to find him ages ago. Damn it, why did I agree to this?

* * *

Garland wasn't any problem, although he said he was going to erase my soul, so that hit a little too close to home.

The Emperor was pretty difficult; throwing magick attacks everywhere that were pretty hard to avoid. I got hit by his Flare a few times, and they hurt a lot. But in the end, I prevailed.

The Cloud of Darkness was a total bitch. If I hear the phrase 'thrash about' followed by long, yellow... What the hell are those things anyway? Monsters? Pets? Well anyway, I swear I will rip my tail off and strangle myself with it. But, after a little bit of a beating, I won the battle.

Golbez was my last for the day. He seemed good, but bad at the same time, if that made any sense.

"Cecil is ill, I'm taking his place." I announced.

"Ah, I hope he gets better soon."

I smiled at that. He seemed to genuinely care for his brother.

"Zidane, I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I held onto my daggers tight, Golbez looked like he uses physical attacks, but I could feel that aura of magick flowing. My magick defence was my worst attribute. I could take a beating physically, but not magickally. Goodness me did I _get _magick. I kept getting hit by a barrage of dark magick that was draining my strength. So after too many attacks, I would usually flee, then attack at the last second, why should this time be any different? I ran up one of the ledges, thinking Golbez was behind me. Boy, was I wrong. He was waiting for me at the top, and when I saw him, I jumped, but he grabbed my tail and slammed me into the ledge. I fell to the ground with a sickening thump. I wasn't sure if I was conscious or not, my eyes wouldn't open, but I could hear Golbez's armoured body walk closer to me.

"Wake up Zidane, you are not finished."

I found out I couldn't speak either, and I could hardly hear Golbez anymore.

"Then let's call it a draw. I've heard that you've defeated Garland, The Emperor, and The Cloud of Darkness. That's quite a feat; you must have been quite tired while fighting."

After just about hearing the end of that, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

When I woke up, it was morning. But I didn't feel rested... But oh well... I had a duty to fulfil.

Exdeath was easier than I thought he would be. He was just so slow and sluggish that it was hard_ not _to defeat him.

Kefka on the other hand was a whole different story. First of all, he's pretty goddamn scary. Second of all, he prances around like an idiot. But damn, that Havoc Wing attack hurt, and with one last Free Energy, I won.

Sephiroth was not one to mess around with. He seemed pretty pissed off Cloud never came to fight, and he took all that anger out on me. A few sword slashes to my torso, and I thought I was going to die. Blood dripped from me, and the next thing I knew, I was in Trance. That was a relief... Trance obviously made me more powerful, and it gave me regen, so those gashes closed up nicely. I also performed the Reverse Gaia, my Trance attack. I wasted so much energy while performing that attack, so that's why I only used it to finish off the fight.

Ultimecia was just so hateful. She kept flying insults at me, and then attacking. To my dismay, it worked pretty well. Plus she kept stopping time while I was about to attack, and I usually ended up dazed and confused on the floor. She kept up a steady attack of shooting a bunch of swords at me, and they hurt more than Sephiroth's katana... Just when I thought I was done for, she came closer to deal the finishing blow, but I had a rush of energy, and performed my most powerful attack; Grand Lethal. Thank the Gods that finished her off.

* * *

I was exhausted, I was tired, I was fatigued... I think all of those mean the same thing, but roll them up together, and that's how I felt. Small cuts dotted my body, most of them oozing blood.

I walked across the orange pink crystal, finding Kuja there, waiting for me.

"It's about time Zidane, you're late..."

I didn't hear anything after that. Kuja tended to ramble on anyway. My eyes were half open, and everything around me was spinning at quite a pace.

"Zidane, are you listening to me...?"

The spinning got too much for me. I fell to the floor, and the corners of my vision started to fade... I continued to look up, and Kuja's face entered the last of my slowly deteriorating vision.

"What's wrong? Zidane!"

* * *

Oh, that was a nice dream... I hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. I wasn't as worried as I should have been; I mean Kuja is probably somewhere really close by. Not to mention my underwear felt damp. I opened my eyes, and stuck my hand down there. I brought my hand back up, and it was covered in sticky, white cum. Suddenly feeling curious, I stuck my hand in my mouth, tasting it.

"Aw that's disgusting!" I exclaimed, spitting it out.

"Zidane?" I heard Kuja's voice.

I quickly closed my eyes and wiped my hand on the back of my shirt, oh crap it's all over my tail!  
I heard dainty footsteps come closer toward me. I suddenly thought of my dream... Which now I realised was about Kuja pleasuring me. I felt myself blush.

"What _are_ you dreaming about Zidane? You've gone all red..."

My eyes snapped open. Kuja's face was inches from my own. It was hard for me to admit to myself that I was in love with Kuja. One side of me says that it's wrong, and the other says love is love, no matter what. It was now or never, I'll never get this opportunity again. I leaned in to get closer, and kissed Kuja ever so lightly. I quickly broke the contact, realising what I had just done.

"Kuja I'm sorry!"

I shuffled back, and my hand slipped on the spit and semen I spat out earlier. I ended up falling on my side, whacking my head in the process. I felt Kuja place me upright again.

"It's alright Zidane... It's alright..."

Kuja then moved forward and kissed me. I moved closer to him, and wrapped my arms around him, desperate for attention. Kuja suddenly licked my lips, and I gasped, giving him a chance to explore my mouth. Kuja's tongue slipping against my own was such a sensual feeling, and the kiss got more and more heated as it went on. We both clung onto each other, seemingly afraid the other was going to disappear.

"Mmm... Zidane, I believe my skirt and thong are becoming inadequate..."

"Then why don't you take them off?"

What am I getting myself into here? I'll admit that I'm sexually frustrated. I've never had sex before, and I feel right now that I needed it more than anything. Whenever I thought of Kuja _that_ way, I would always get a hard on and excuse myself to the bathroom.  
Before I knew it we were both bottom half naked, and Kuja was touching me in ways that sent shudders down my spine. His feather touches made their way down to my navel, and eventually my groin. He stroked my erection so softly, and then licked the pre-cum from it.  
I was shaking in anticipation, knowing we were going to make love.

"Zidane, have you ever-?"

"No. I haven't..."

Kuja laughed quietly, and kissed me.

"I'll be gentle..." He whispered by my ear.

Kuja literally shoved his hand in my mouth, and I was a little confused by this gesture.

"I'm not taking you dry. If I do, then that might put you off sex for the rest of your life... Just lube up my hand Zidane..."

I laughed, and licked Kuja's hand, getting as much saliva as I could on there. He took me in another kiss, and inserted one of his fingers in my entrance. One was followed by two, and then three. It was a little strange, but nice at the same time.

"Don't be startled; the first time is always a little uncomfortable."

I felt Kuja slip his manhood inside of me, and I dug my nails into his shoulders.

"Ah... Zidane, not so hard..."

"Ugh... Sorry!"

Kuja slowly came back out and thrust back inside of me. It was a pretty pleasurable feeling. It was better than the first time he stuck his dick in me.

"Does that feel better Zidane?"

I moaned into Kuja's chest, hugging him close to me. He must have taken that as a 'go for it', because Kuja repeatedly thrust back in and out of me. After five minutes of vigorous sex, Kuja pushed in harder, and he hit something in there... It made me feel as if I were on ecstasy; it seemed as if it was just me and him on this world... I finally collapsed onto Kuja's body, exhausted... But exhausted in a good way... A way that made me happy...

"Kuja... That was amazing..."

Kuja shifted slightly to take his member out of me, and I moaned louder than I intended to.

"Haha... You enjoy that Zidane?"

In response I clung onto Kuja, smiling brightly, looking into his beautiful lavender eyes.

"I love you Kuja..."

Kuja kissed me lovingly on my forehead.

"I love you... My Zidane..."

* * *

**Kupo Kupo Kupo.**


End file.
